


Caged

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her arrest on Port Royal, Elizabeth has time to think about how this came about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

Elizabeth stood in the dingy and dark jail cell, staring out at the ocean. She was worried, insulted, and so very, very angry. She hadn't been permitted to see Will since their arrest and she was frantic to know that he was okay. She hadn't seen her father, either. In fact, she hadn't even seen that odious Lord Cutler Beckett since he had marched down here to see her cage being locked up. Irritation had set in not long after that moment. She had paced the confines of the cell so many times that she had lost count. She had cursed each of her guards so often that she had run out of creative ways to tell them they were spineless and not real men at all. She had also told them why they would never have children.

That had been entertainment of a fashion.

She leaned her forehead against the bars with a heavy sigh, her eyes fixed out on the water. They had spun such a web for them and they were both hopelessly trapped within its threads. She and Will had helped Jack -- _Captain_ Jack Sparrow -- escape the gallows and were now facing death in his place. 

Beckett had planned it all so perfectly.

Not only had they been arrested on their wedding day -- but it had happened _after_ Commodore James Norrington had disappeared from Port Royal. That had been excellent planning in her opinion. No matter his personal feelings in all that had happened, James would never have allowed any of this to come to pass as it had. He would never have condemned the two of them to death for all that had happened. He would never have ordered her to die for her part in helping Jack to escape after the pirate had saved her life. James would have stood firm against Beckett and never permitted any of this.

But...

James was gone and no one knew where he had disappeared to. His departure had left a hole that Beckett had happily slid into, and now she and the love of her life were in a great deal of trouble. There would be no dramatic pirate rescue for the two of them. The only pirate that had proven he possessed anything even resembling a shred of decency had disappeared into the horizon aboard his beloved Black Pearl. There would be no help from that quarter -- especially as he had no idea that she and Will were in any kind of trouble over helping him to escape.

They were trapped like flies in Beckett's web and she wasn't sure what was going to happen in the coming days.

It really wasn't looking like she and Will were going to end up with their happy ending.


End file.
